


capriccio farce

by kaegays



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, aobas get speaking roles, haru & co dont speak but theyre more notable, i have no idea what au this is other than its an au, not that it means much when theres no proper dialogue?, theres other implied visitors but ahh ykno, toki and her mom are actually the only rlly major ones SHJHJDHNHND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaegays/pseuds/kaegays
Summary: ca·pric·ci·o/kəˈprēCHēˌō/noun· a lively piece of music, typically one that is short and free in form.· a painting or other work of art representing a fantasy or a mixture of real and imaginary features.





	capriccio farce

**Author's Note:**

> ok so just uh heads up? 99% of the sora here isn't harukawa sora. this is a different sora in the same universe WWWWWW engirls has a lot of names that reappear in enstars tbh.  
> also, this is very? uh, ~personal interp~ u could say, since i haven't been able to sit down and parse the text myself and the engirls translated material is. Not much.  
> also just an au. lmao.

Perched prettily upon her pedestal of lies, the masses that show up on their doorstep are none the wiser to their con. Without the powers her mother claims, she is at the core of a sham operation; Without the ‘ability to see the future’ and with only her blessed hearing, she is lying and betraying the forces responsible for her ability.

 

…It’s a curse, having this hearing. It’s a curse that’s taken plenty from her in exchange for a power she had never wanted. She’s decorated with flowers and frills and showered with praises and affections from her beloved mother, but it’s about as real and fleeting as the clownery she’s being made to perform. It’s the money, the profit, the fame– It has nothing to do with who’s bringing that all in for her. Maybe if she wasn’t like this her mother would love her properly. Maybe if she were a normal child, her mother would be happy that she, as ‘Sora’, was born.

 

As they are today, like this, her mother is only happy to have her for as long as she is made useful. She is not allowed dependency on her mother, it’s annoying and bothersome to her, so she has to learn self-sufficiency. She shouldn’t stay inside all day, which is reasonable until her mother wants to pull her into a crowd and leave her to crouch towards the ground, clutching her head and her ringing ears. As long as she is not a bothersome child, as long as she brings in money, then her mother is ‘Glad that she was graced with her’.

 

If this is what it takes, then that’s fine. If lying to other children their age that she’s magic, if lying to their mothers and fathers that they’ll live, if lying to the gullible that their dreams will surely come true is what it takes, then it’s nothing that Sora can’t handle. Her feet don’t even reach the floor from her seat, but she can be just as grown up as her beloved mother.

 

She’s heard bits and pieces from this pair before. It’s always hard to hear everything like her mother often tells her to listen for, but she’s picked up a fair amount. Recently divorced, son hasn’t seen his father since, mother reminds her of her own. Recently pulled in by a cult, something that brings in a slight pang of guilt, because what exactly is she at the center of?

 

She’s only ever picked up on their voices, so as always, it’s a little interesting to see a mop of curly blue hair to place to it alongside their faces, tired but holding on.

 

It’s admirable, really. She wishes she could tell them as much, but that isn’t what’s meant to happen, not here, not now. She can feel staring on her back as she dares to smile and offer up a wave, one that the boy returns sheepishly. He seems alright enough, not that they’d ever be friends and not that anything substantial would’ve ever risen from an exchange like this.

 

They pay their fees upfront, as usual. She can practically hear her mother begin to count the amount, though that only ever happens at the end of the day. The mother’s concerns lie in whether they really have a good future ahead of them, that’s what Sora elects to boil it down to through all her rambling. Broad enough that it should be straightforward to tell her what she wants to hear.

 

It’s embellished white lies, these claims of their strength for escaping the cult and how “Someone as strong as you is bound to prosper.” It’s nothing new though, pretty little words dressed in what they want to hear and spouted by a child just as dolled up. No amount of makeup could hide that she’s very young, but that’s part of making it work, she guessed. Children wouldn’t lie about these things in such big fancy words.

 

It’s ridiculously easy to fool the poor woman, and liquid guilt fills her stomach. It’s nothing she can’t swallow and digest, it’s almost as good as food… Probably.

 

She doesn’t even know what that means.

 

But she’s rewarded with wide smiles and words of gratitude; a pleased expression on her mother’s face as she thanks them for their patronage, and a pause from the young boy as his mother leaves, stopping to stammer out his own thanks and tell her she’s very nice and pretty.

 

All Sora can really do is stare him down, mumbling half-hearted thanks for the compliment. She doesn’t really know how to take it, and she imagines that there was some kind of motive to it, even if what it was is beyond her wildest imagination even. He simply continues to smile at her, waving goodbye and spouting nonsense about meeting again someday because of fate as he sees himself out the door, chasing after his wandering mother. And she can only think that he seemed like a fool, or maybe she was the fool and he was a normal child, who just happened to be in a tough situation.

 

Flowery décor slips from her silvery hair as her mother’s fingers run through it, a rasping voice cooing its shallow praises of Sora; “Good job,” “I’m so proud of you,” “I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

On and on it goes, a husk of what could be called motherly affection. She knows better than to naively think this is love without reason. It’s a reward for her work, something earned and something shallow and conditional. She still smiles weakly, her chest warming ever so slightly, only to drop as she quietly warns her mother that people are coming again, stopping herself from trying to bend and recollect her hair accessories as her mother does it for her, quicker than Sora could.

 

The day goes on like this, empty words to comfort the weak with the false confidence of ‘its destined to happen this way’. A pair who wanted confirmation that they weren’t in the wrong for abandoning their children, a couple and their odd son; a boy of the same boat as Sora, and one who shared her name. One too smart for her lies, though he only gave her a look like he might’ve pitied her. A sickly young girl sneaking out with her older brother with ridiculous amounts of money on hand, a military camp instructor riddled with the guilt of having children around him. Sora offers her placating words to them all, feeding them from her small hands with a plastered smile of serenity. She is a child, but she is one who these adults are turning to for advice and comfort, someone who ‘knows all’. Something completely and utterly reliable, though it’s all a lie.

 

It’s all a lie for their convenience, and she is simply carrying it out selfishly. It’s an illusion of happiness that hardly lasts, for any crime cannot go unpunished forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *i lie down* i have no lore what you see is what there is right now ahshsbhshsh this was an impulse but it's probably the best thing i've churned out in my daily writing adventures  
> so uh! engirls! is a game huh!!!! i'm still absolutely terrified of shion after grimoire. i love my girls but mineyama shion made me cry (NOT CLICKBAIT)
> 
> UHHH so i've learned plenty of things and one is to not promise anything. i will try to see if there's anything else i'd like to post from this whole thing? maybe finish some shit off and look into posting that? i have no idea other than i might as well try to keep this better updated. i have like an 18+ part disaster trainwreck of a fic written up but also it's literally just been me drudging through aa2, writing what happens in my save, and leaving emotionally exhausted by all the suffering so........ uh.......................... if anyone's interested in that shitfes i'll post but i think i will probably just keep to digging through my oneshots LMAO
> 
> i love to die and i love a good excuse to write i will write Anything so if there happens to be someone out there with a request....... hmu........... i need daily writing exercise fodder and my idea machine broke HSHNHNSHNHD


End file.
